To resolve the indoor coverage problem, currently a distributed antenna system (DAS) is distributed inside a building such as a shopping mall, a cinema, a stadium, or a large enterprise workplace in most cities. With a continuous increase in a total volume of indoor services, many operators urgently need to expand a capacity of a DAS system.